


Little Stars

by GreatWhiteShark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteShark/pseuds/GreatWhiteShark
Summary: Moments of life that a father goes through with his children.[Lotor x Reader]





	1. No Snoring Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas and Celeste go searching for their father.

 

  


 

“Papa?”

The soft pitter patter of padded feet thumped against the carpeted floor. Not one, but two pairs, belonging only to the most teensy of goblinis, rightful offspring of Papa-tron 3000. Although, without their father in sight, both Celeste and Atlas sought out to complete their  _very_ important mission: Locate Papa figure. He wasn’t on the throne, not in the observatory, not in the kitchen, even after they both  ~~raided~~  shuffled through the pantry of sweets.

“... ** _zzz_** …”

Altas tugged his sister’s sleeve, ears twitching at the familiar sound of his Papa’s snoring. His eyes shone in barely concealed excitement as she, too, heard it! Both of them trotted through the archives door and there, laying face down on the extravagantly plush sofa, was their father!  _Finally!_ Giddy with childish love only reserved for Lotor, they scooted closer to him and  _pap pap_  his arm hanging off the side in order to gain his much needed attention.

But he did not move. In fact, he only purred  **louder**.

His son sucked on his binky harder in a cheeky, baby pout. Where were their kisses? Their head pats? Their hugs? They  **deserved** attention! Even if Lotor’s face was shoved into a soft pillow, eyes closed, mouth parted just a bit -  _OH_. Simultaneously, a light bulb turned on above their silver heads. Papa was sleeping! But...it was not time for bed. Were Papa’s even  _allowed_  to nap? Well, no, not without his children cuddling with him first. A quick glance at each other and the little stars nodded in silent agreement.

Celeste was the first to scale up her father’s arm before helping her brother up as well. Still, Papa did not stir, but they did rise and fall with his calm, peaceful breathing. Both of his children peeked up-close at their Papa’s sleeping face and Celeste, unable to help herself, even  _poked_ his purple cheek in curiosity. All they got in return was another snore and, of course, she let out a small, needy whine. 

“ _Papa_ …?”

No response. Well, _fine then_. If they had to wait, then they will be the  **best** damn at waiting! Lotor’s daughter sat on the back of his neck, perching on her rightful spot like she has plenty of times before. Awake or not, the shoulder was her claim. His soft hair? For her hands  _only_. Curling her tiny, pudgy body over his face, Celeste flushed her chubby cheek against her Papa’s soft mane while those curious fingers gripped carefully at his ears.

Once seeing his sister settle, he wanted to fit in, too. But where? He wanted to be as  _close_ as possible to his father’s snoring face, as close to his favorite spot. Lotor’s rumbling,  **warm** chest. Oh, but could he possibly fit in that small space between his Papa’s chin and shoulder? He very well will try! Atlas crawled under the only opening available, squeezing and wiggling like an experienced baby squirmer he was, and finally shifted until he was comfortable under the familiar sense of security. Yes,  _yes_ , good.  _Hug me, Papa._

“...rrr… ** _zzz_** …”

Big, doe-like eyes stared up in wonder at the slumbering beast he knew as Papa. He could see Celeste’s small frown and, well, both of them did  _not_ like his snoring. Purring? Yes. The vibrations coming off his body? Yes. The snoring?  **No**. Atlas unplugged his binky from his own mouth then shoved it into Lotor’s parted lips. Papa was  _NOT_ allowed to be too loud for them, not even when he was exhausted and napping. Luckily, the binky worked, and Atlas sucked on his own thumb as a worthy replacement.

Waiting was  _so_ hard. So difficult, in fact, that these two could not possibly fight off the drowsiness clouding their wee minds. They, too, fell asleep in the comforts of their Papa, who had a smile spread on his lips.


	2. Cavity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, ever the sweet tooth monster, has to face the dentist.

 

  


 

“They finally crashed, huh?”

“Yes, but they will be up and ready to go again in about,  _oh_ , give or take 10 minutes.”

Lotor was comfortably settled on the sofa, one arm wrapped around his sleeping twins and the other open in offering. _Come, sit. The Emperor of Ghosts demands it._  Still, his skin was covered with white make-up paint, smudged here and there thanks to his little stars  _insistent_ need to bap his face. Though, he will have to admit, with the candy and the giggling and the spooky fun, he rather liked celebrating this holiday with his family.

Plus, during his kids downtime, he gets to steal a treat or two.  _For their health_ , he reasoned. Lotor’s kids can’t eat  **TOO** much sugar, so obviously, it’s his responsibility to reduce their intake by selflessly consuming his fair share. No, he was NOT conveniently picking out the chocolates from his children’s stash of goodies.

You brushed away some of the empty wrappers then took your rightful seat besides your husband, long arm easily scooping you flushed against his hips, “I have to admit, you did a wonderful job with costumes, dear.”

“Why, of course. Hand-made, only the  _best_ for them,” Lotor gloated, chest puffing up at the praise, “Atlas’ fish even has pockets in the gills. Insightful, no?”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure I’m going to find melted chocolate in there months from now,” you shook your head then grabbed a specific mini-box of candy from the kid’s pile, “Here. Something fitting for the Costume King.”

Lotor sent you a pointed look, faking aghast with such an insult coming from his Empress, “Nerds?  _ **Grape**_ nerds? Have I been such a terrible ghost that my wife must mock me like so?”

A playful laugh from you, a happy smile from him, and he couldn’t help himself from leaning down and planting a loving kiss on your lips. Oh, you made him so,  _so_ selfish. Not one, but two kids, and the universe’s most perfect wife to boot. Lotor’s sweet tongue prodded at your entrance, begging for a small taste of something more delicious than candy itself, but you rudely denied him by pulling away.

“Look at you,  _shamefully_ kissing me in front of our kids,” he pressed his forehead against yours, arm squeezing you a little tighter in his hold and completely a-okay with blaming you for being risque.

“Hush, do you want candy or no?”

You knew how to work him. You knew how to work him  ** _well_**. A hand came up and stroked right under his chin, pulling a low, almost growl-like, purr deep from within his chest. Lotor would obey for now, for you, and he opened his mouth in waiting. Sharp teeth glinted in the low light of the room and, foolishly, you fell right into his trap.

The second you started tapping the box to drop a portion of Nerds on his tongue, he impishly snapped his jaw shut with a sharp “ _click_ ”, almost as if nipping at your fingers.

“Hey,  _hey_ ,” you tried to admonish him, but judging by that catty grin on his lips, it was ineffective, “Behave.”

Lotor chuckled and crunched on the hard candy, enjoying the sweet and tarty taste of the grape flavoring. Just as he was about to snark back at you,  _Ghosts do as they please, dear_ , one particular monch made him wince in shocking pain. An uncomfortable shiver shot up his spine and he let out a low, annoyed groan. His jaw was acting up again, or at least, that is what he kept telling himself.

“Hard candy too hard for you, huh?”

“Nonsense,” he stretched his lower jaw as if trying to shake off that last trickle of pain, “I do not like those...what are they? Laffy Taffy? Too much chewing. It strained my mouth, is all.”

“Or you have a cavity.”

That one word started a long, pregnant pause between you two.

“Lotor,” you continued, “You...do you have a cavity?”

“No, of  _course_ not. Look at these pearly whites. How could I? I take  ** _excellent_** care of my teeth,” he flashed you his signature smirk, fangs peeking out in order to seduce you, distract you even, but he was met with a doubtful stare.

“Well, the kids are going to the dentist in a few days. Maybe we should do a family check-up, just in case.”

How  _dare_ you use logical arguments against him, especially when his kids are involved. Of course he would go to support his children, but as for himself? The denial was strong in this one.

“Dear, I do  ** _not_** have a cavity.”

* * *

 

“You do not have a cavity.”

“Ah, thank you, doctor. Now, shall I schedule for an appointment in a few months -  “

The Galran dentist tapped the X-ray lit up on the screen to purposely interrupt him, back turned to Lotor as he sat in those uncomfortable, horrid dentist chairs. You were with the kids for moral support, but him? He was a big boy. He had nothing to fear. Nope, surely those sharp, menacing tools and metal drills were none of his concern. Especially when he was forced to open his mouth wide while completely trusting the dentist to clean his teeth.

“You have  **three**.”

“...Pardon me?”

“You have  _three_ cavities, sire. Two on your bottom left and upper left molars, one on your bottom right molar,” he swiveled around on his stool then slipped on his medical gloves, “They will need to be either filled or treated today to prevent further infection. Though, considering the state of decay, my suggestion would be filling them.”

Lotor, Emperor of the renowned Galra Empire, never one to stumble in the face of danger,  _gulped_. Three cavities. He doesn’t understand. He brushes, he flosses. Was the intake of sugary treats really that harmful to bones? Then again, he never quite ate as much sweets lately, so it made sense, but that didn’t mean he had to like hearing the terrible news.  

“Of course,” he managed to find his voice once more, “Do what you must, doctor.”

Oh, he  _dreaded_  this part. Would it be too cowardly of him to ask for a sleeping gas? It was just a cleaning, a filling. Nothing too daunting, he had to remind himself. The doctor shined that blasted bright light right at his face, eyes nearly blinded for a second. When the command to open his mouth came, Lotor hesitated for a split second, then begrudgingly obeyed.  _Slowly_. His heart started picking up its pace and his sharp nails dug into the leather arm rests.

Lotor  _hated_ going to the dentist in the past and he will  _hate_ it forever more.

A selfish part of him...wished you were here. 

* * *

 

“Papa, look! I got a sticker!”

“Me, too! See?  _See?_  It’s a … a  _wy-in_! Because the dentwist said I was bwave.”

Lotor’s hand was rubbing his tender jaw, a firm  ~~pout~~ frown stitched on his lips. Oh, he was not happy at all and, to try and appease his mood, you looped your hand around his elbow to hold him. Maybe you squeezed his bicep too, something to remind him of his strength. Where was HIS reward for being brave? He was the one that had to deal with the dentist alone! But when he was watching Atlas pridefully show off the sticker on his shirt, Lotor decided to shove that whiny-baby attitude in the closet.

For now.

“Papa, up!  _ **Up**_!”

“Me, too!”

Of course he obliged his hoppity children, using one hand to grab Celeste by the back of her shirt then plop her on his head. She did this so many times before, it was practically second nature for her to adjust on the silver throne accordingly. Once she settled with her tiny claw paws holding onto his hair like reigns, he easily scooped up his son to nestle against his chest. Immediately, he flopped his head under Lotor’s chin and nuzzled him warmly, tucked and ready for a nap. His brave children, so care-free after a trip to the evil dentist, filled the Emperor with an odd sense of satisfaction.

Then, it  _clicked_ in his head.

“Thank you for being there for them,” he was still miffed about knowing he had three damn cavities, but it was reassuring to know his kids won’t be so terrified of the dentist in the future, “Truly. This will be good for them.”

“And  _you_.”

With a reluctant sigh, he admitted, “Yes. And  _me_.”

“So, how many was it?”

“Must we do this  _now_?” his ears dipped down slightly, voice lowering just so you could hear him, “In front of the  _children_?”

“Two? Three?”

Another sigh, “Three.”

“Ooh!” Celeste giggled above him, definitely listening in to every little thing her parents were saying, “ _Hehe_ , Papa can’t have any more candy!”

“Celeste,  _ **please**_.”

Oh, he will never live this down. 


End file.
